Printing devices can be used to print images on print media. The print media can be fed through the printing device along a transport path and imaging path to have the image printed. Along the transport path and the imaging path, there are certain locations where processing errors can occur that can cause a misalignment of the image relative to the print media.
For example, the print devices can have a registration system. The registration system may be responsible for correctly feeding the print media to an imaging system such that the printed image is correctly aligned with the print media. As the size and weight of print media grows larger and larger, it can be more and more difficult for currently designed registration systems to handle the larger print media.